Nicks special body massage
by svufanblog4015
Summary: Nick has a surprise for Liv , after a hard day at the court, he thinks she could need some releaxing ! My second bensaro story , but the first one with a sexy time in it ! So please be nice !Rated M


Nick was on his way out ,because it was a quit day ! No new cases ,so he finish his paperwork on a case they had closed early this week . He look up from the file that he finished in that moment . The desk a cross from him was empty , his partner and girlfriend Olivia Benson was in court today ! He misses her smile ,that smile that mesmerized him every day a little bit more. Her beauty takes his breath away , and her body was his drug. He can't believe that she is all his with body ,mind and soul . He thanks God everyday for it,that he has her in his life. His phone beeps letting him know that he has a text message from his girlfriend !

Hard day in court ,i'm home in 40 minutes ! Love Liv

He smiles as he reads that textmessage ! He misses her the hole day !

The first thought that he had was , she needs some releaxing ! Like a massage , one of his famous hole body massages. On the way home, he stops at a shop to get some candles and her fave massage oil, paid and left the store . When he was finally home , he grab the stuff and was on his way to the bedroom. He quickly prepared everything , lighting up the candles and prepared the bed. The hole bedroom has this sensual glow ,he smiles knowing how his hole body massages usual ends. He showered quickly and change into a sweatpants, as he heard the lovely voice of his Liv !

Asking if he is home ! Baby I'm coming , i answered! Seeing Liv in a beautiful black dress , that she choose to wear for court. Hard day baby , i ask ? Yeah , but now I'am here with you evrything is better ,she said ! I have a surprise for you in the bedroom, it has something to do with releaxing, i said . So are you up for it ? Of course baby, but first kiss me a hole day without kissing you makes me crazy, she anncouned. She pull him closer to her, before she kiss him, she whispered something into his ear, unzip my dress baby i need to feel your hands on my body ! Your wish is my pleasure sexy , I said. She starts to kiss me, the kiss get more heaten and i unzip her dress and reval her sexy black lace underwear. Our tongues fight for control, suddenly I feel her hands on my back . We make out for a couple minutes , before we parted ! We need some air after that make out session !

Baby let's take this to the bedroom sexy , I said ! He carry her to the bedroom, on the way to the bedroom he said, close your eyes baby , you know the surprise ! She close her eyes, when they arrived in the bedroom ,he placed her on the bed. Open your eyes baby , I said ! It's so beautiful Nick thank you, she said ! Time for your hole body massage , I said. Okay baby, help me out of my underwear , she anncouned. Nick didn't need a minute to do that and she was naked on there was struck by this view,her body is like a drug to him curve and sexy!

Lie on your stomach honey, I said ! She does that, he get on the bed , grab the bottle and let oil drop into her back . His hands were now on her back, she enjoys the feeling of his rough hands on her back. The sensastion that it createss turn her on everytime. She s horny as hell, thinking about him the hole day in court. And she thought about what they did last night in this bed , she trusted him with her heart. There was a passion between them,that she never had before with any other men. Baby, that feels so good , oh fuck baby I need your fingers in me now please, she begged! For Nick it was a pleasure to give her what she want. She turned around ,pull him down to her and kiss him long and hard. Put some more oil on me Nick , please ! He grab the bottle ,opened the bottle let the oil cover her breast.

Everything is senual in that moment ! He paid attentation to her breast specially. Licking her nippels, bring her to ecstsay. His hands travel down to her shavend mound , teasing her clit. She moaned . Baby you are so wet for me, he said ! Only for you , she said. His face is now between her legs licking her clit and pushing two fingers into her. Oh, Nick , she screaming! He keeps the slow/steady rhytmus , what Liv kills! But he had skilled fingers , a few more trust she is coming all over his hands! Screaming his name again and again! He licks her juice of his fingers , while she is coming down from her high. I love your taste, baby !

He kiss her ! Ready for round 2 he ask her ?


End file.
